La Conspiración
by Niacriza
Summary: U.A. CAPITULO 4! Horo por fin llega, él y Len empiezan a recolectar información, una luz de esperanza empeiza a aparecer, pero el peligro aun asecha.
1. Culpable

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Es mi primer U.A ténganme paciencia.

Algunas situaciones están un poquito fuertes, así que si vives en una burbuja rosa no deberías leer.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**La Conspiración.**

**Capitulo I: Culpable.**

Caminaba con sus ojos pegados al suelo, no quería mirar a nadie y prefería ignorar todas las palabras y chiflidos que había a su alrededor.

Habían caminado por lo menos tres pasillos y todo era lo mismo, otro más y finalmente llegaron a su destino. La mujer uniformada que estaba delante de ella se detuvo, abrió la puerta, tomó las cosas que la joven llevaba en sus manos y las puso en una de las dos camas.

.- "Ahí te quedarás niña, por el momento están en descanso así que puedes ir al patio, pero primero debo registrarte con la encargada de estas ratas"

Se dirigieron a una oficina, ahí había una mujer con el mismo uniforme azul de la otra.

.- "Oye Kanna… aquí te traigo a la nueva…"- la mujer la miró fijamente. La chica se sintió mal, esa mirada era severa y le recordaba a una de las maestras del orfanato.

.- "Su nombre…"

.- "Pilika…"

.-"Apellido primero…"

.- "Usui Pilika"- la mujer llenó unos papeles, tomó su expediente y lo leyó por unos momentos. Una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

.- "Llévala al patio"

Sin decir más la mujer tomó a Pilika del brazo y la llevó al patio que estaba cerca del pasillo donde dormiría, la dejó allí y se fue.

Pilika estaba sola, observó todo con cuidado, había algunas mujeres jugando basketball, otras sentadas hablando y algunas alzando pesas. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse y fue hasta allá, era una esquina y estaba un poco alejada de todo pero no le importaba, lo último que deseaba era meterse con esa gente, pues en ese patio estaba la peor calaña de la cárcel.

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. No lo podía creer, estaba en una cárcel acusada de algo que no había hecho. Sabía que la justicia no había estado a su favor, pues hasta donde ella sabía a nadie lo llevaban a una cárcel de máxima seguridad tres días después del crimen, alguien quería que se pudriera en la cárcel eso era obvio, pero hasta el más maldito tiene derecho a una defensa… y lo más gracioso era que ella era inocente, aunque por razones que desconocía no recordara lo que había sucedido…

_Flash back_

Se despertó algo alterada en la cama de un hospital ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Al intentar levantarse notó que tenía puestas unas esposas que la ataban a la cama. Miro a su alrededor y vio en la puerta a un policía.

.-"Oiga… oficial… venga por favor"

.-"Que se le ofrece"- la voz y la mirada del hombre era muy severa, la miraba con reproche.

.- "¿Podría quitarme las esposas?"

.- "Eso es imposible señorita, usted es una prisionera"

.- "Qué! Eso no es posible ¿por qué?

.-"¿Cómo que por qué? Esta acusada del asesinato de Lyserg Diethel"

.- "QUÉ! Pero eso es imposible! Tiene que ser una broma, él esta en su apartamento, de hecho yo estaba con él, llámelo, pregunte y verá que todo esto es un error, él esta vivo"

.- _Estaba_ vivo señorita, tal vez no recuerde bien las cosas porque estaba drogada, pero la policía ya investigó y ha conseguido los testigos que los vieron juntos en el bar, entrando al apartamento del occiso… también está la empleada que arregla ese apartamento que fue quien los encontró, a él muerto y a usted con el arma homicida… entre otras cosas…"- al decir esto el policía miró bastante enojado a Pilika de pies a cabeza. Esta entonces se miró a si misma y sintió como el mundo se le caía, toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, y no eran gotitas sino una cantidad que asustaría a cualquiera… esa era la sangre de Lyserg.

_Fin del flash back. _

Pilika sonrió para si misma, todo apuntaba a que ella era la asesina, no importaba lo que dijera, nadie le creería, especialmente si se trataba del asesinato de un excelente policía recién ascendido a detective. Al principio había creído que todo era una cruel broma como las que siempre le habían hecho sus "amigos" del orfanato y que como siempre Lyserg aparecería y le diría que no se preocupara, pero todo se volvió más real cuando llegaron a la comisaría… veía todo en cámara lenta, como le tomaban las huellas, la declaración, las fotos… le habían asignado a un abogado que ni siquiera le preguntó su nombre y que no le creía que ella no mataría a Lyserg ni porque le regalaran el universo. Le preguntaron si tenía alguien a quien llamar, pensó en su hermano, estaba en otro país estudiando, pero al menos podría avisarle… pero el idiota ese no estaba, su compañero de cuarto le dijo que esa noche probablemente no regresaría, era un vago. Estaba sola, como siempre y la única persona capaz de arreglar eso estaba muerta. Lo que siguió fue confuso, pasó la noche en una celda con un montón de prostitutas y a primera hora la llevaron no a un juzgado sino a una sala de juntas en donde solo estaba el juez, el fiscal, su estúpido abogado y ella.

La acusaron de drogadicta y asesina, a ella que solo tomaba una copa de vez en cuando y que no era capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, pero eso no valía, ni siquiera escuchó la condena, estaba perdida, ya no le importaba nada.

Se levantó y fue a ver si podía llamar a su hermano, pero no estaba, nunca estaba. Cuando terminó el colegio se fue a estudiar a América donde estaban unos familiares y le enviaba dinero, era muy bueno, pero en los últimos meses se había distanciado mucho, algo pasaba y no sabía que podía ser.

Volvió al patio, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse en su nuevo rinconcito se vio interceptada por unas cuatro mujeres que le sonreían.

.-"Miren chicas… es la nueva…"- dijo una gorda mal encarada.

.-"Parece que eres la favorita del estado, todos los que vienen a esta cárcel lo hacen los fines de semana, pero tú llegas un martes… se ve que fuiste muy mala"

.- "jajaja… escuche que mataste a tu novio… que era policía"

.- "Ooooohhh mi heroína!..."-esto ultimo lo dijo una chica que parecía de unos diecinueve años, su edad, era rubia y tenía los ojos verdes- Oigan todas!- llamó la atención de las que estaban en el patio- Esta chica mató a un policía!

En ese instante se escucharon aplausos, gritos y unos que otro chiflido. La mayoría de las mujeres ya se habían ido pero las que quedaban habían hecho mucho ruido. Pilika las miraba asustada, ella había visto muchas cosas pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo era una cárcel, sin embargo no era tonta y haría cualquier cosa por evitar problemas mientras salía… si es que salía.

.- "Oye… pero vamos, dinos como fue que mataste al polizonte ese…" - la rubia la miraba con malicia- "chicas, apuesto a que esta picarona lo mato mientras se revolcaba con él"- todas empezaron a reírse sonoramente.

.-"Qué!... no… no…"- Pilika estaba absolutamente roja- "yo… yo… no maté a nadie"

.- "Yo no maté a nadie"- dijo la rubia imitando a un bebe- "hay… pero que tostada, esperas que te creamos que no mataste a nadie y que por cosas de la vida terminaste en el pabellón de máxima seguridad"- en ese momento todas las mujeres se habían alejado y las habían dejado solas

.-"No me interesa si me creen o no…"

.-"Como quieras… por cierto yo soy Marion y tú?"

.-"Pilika"

.-" Pi… qué?"

.- "Pilika!"- le dijo enojada.

.-"Ah… que nombre tan extraño… no me gusta, así que de ahora en adelante seras "Heroína""

.- Y por qué? Eso suena peor.

.- "Pues porque mataste a un policía"- y diciendo esto se fue.

.- "Ya te dije que yo no…"- Marion ya se había ido, Pilika suspiro y cerró los ojos, no solo no iba a decir como había matado a Lyserg por el simple hecho de que no lo había hecho, sino porque no se acordaba casi de nada. En esos tres días se había acordado de cosas leves, pero nada que tuviera que ver con sangre o muerte.

.- "Oye tú!"- una guardiana la llamaba

.-"Si?"

.-"Entra niña, ya casi es hora de acostarse"- Pilika obedeció, entró y vio a todas yendo al baño, otras ya estaban en sus celdas leyendo o hablando y algunas ya se habían dormido. Entró a su celda y organizó las pocas cosas que le habían dado, miro la otra cama y vio que no había nadie, se preguntó quien sería su compañera, sabía que no podía esperar a una samaritana pues ahí todas eran unas asesinas… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ahora si estaba asustada, no había pensado en eso, no sabía que esperar, pero no había nada que hacer, así que se recostó en su cama y se quedo viendo el techo. Trataba de hacer memoria pero solo logró que le doliera la cabeza.

Por un momento se sintió muy triste y no solo por el hecho de estar encerrada sino también por Lyserg, estaba muerto y ni siquiera había podido verlo, no había podido despedirse, no iría a su entierro… no volvería a escuchar su voz, ni a salir con él, ni a… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas lo que hizo que se cubriera la cara con las manos, estaba destrozada, todas las personas que había amado se habían ido, primero sus padres, después su hermano y ahora él.

Escuchó como cerraron la celda y percibió que apagaron las luces, quito las manos de su rostro y se encontró con que su compañera estaba parada junto a su cama, no la distinguía muy bien pues estaba muy oscuro, solo veía que su cabello era rojo.

.- "Estas llorando"- al decir esto secó una lagrima de la mejilla de Pilika con el dorso de la mano. Después la miró y sonrió- "mi nombre es Matilda… te debes sentir muy solita y asustada… nunca habías estado en un lugar así ¿verdad pequeña? Marion me contó sobre ti… admirable, pero estoy segura que nunca pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos, pero así somos nosotras no pensamos cuando se trata de matar a los hombres"

.- "No maté a nadie, ni me interesa hacerlo…"- Pilika ya estaba más calmada.

.- "No te interesa hacerlo porque de pronto te vas al infierno"- sus palabras estaban llenas de burla.

.- "El infierno no existe…"- al decir esto su compañera la miro burlonamente y rápidamente se sentó sobre el abdomen de Pilika aprisionando los brazos de esta con sus rodillas. Pilika se congeló, no sabía que hacer.

.- "Jeje… te equivocas preciosa"- al decir esto la beso profundamente y la miro lujuriosamente- "estás en el infierno…"

Pilika reaccionó y trato de levantarse tumbando a Matilda en el progreso, esta última se enfureció y le pegó un puño a Pilika quien se estampilló contra la pared pues la pelirroja era muy fuerte, sin embargo esto no detuvo a Pilika quien aruñó a su oponente en la mejilla izquierda.

Matilda vio la sangre y empezó a reírse como una loca, luego se puso seria de repente, tomó a Pilika del cabello y le dio uno, dos, tres y cuatro golpes en el estomago que la dejaron sin aire. Cayó al suelo arrodillada, con sus brazos en el estomago y respirando con dificultad. Matilda la abrazó desde atrás con un brazo que fue lastimado inmediatamente por Pilika quien le arrancó toda la carne que pudo con sus uñas, pero se congeló al sentir el frío de una navaja en su cuello.

.-"Eres fuerte… eso me gusta"- al decir esto subió su navaja hasta la mejilla de Pilika- "no me gustaría tener que marcar ese rostro tan lindo que tienes, lo único que tienes que hacer es lo que yo diga y créeme no te arrepentirás, soy casi dueña de esta cárcel…"- se detuvo para besar su cuello-"… podrías ser mi princesa y tendrías muchas ventajas… por ejemplo podría averiguar en realidad cual es tu situación, porque al parecer estas bastante confundida.

Pilika cerró los ojos fuertemente y pensó. De nada le serviría negarse, esa mujer no la dejaría en paz. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de saber la verdad de cómo y por qué había llegado hasta allí…

Poco a poco entonces, fue soltando el brazo de Matilda y se recostó sobre el cuerpo de esta.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** se me iluminó el foco y decidí escribir, sé que no es la súper historia, pero nunca he hecho un universo alterno y pues quería probar suerte. Hacer el ambiente de una cárcel no es fácil, especialmente si quiero meter a mucha gente realmente malvada.

No es ilógica la ultima escena, leí un libro en donde una joven como de quince años tiene que hacerle muchos favores sexuales a la guardiana de la correccional donde estaba, así que no estoy siendo irreal.

Me despido, porfa no olviden los reviews sus opiniones son muy importantes.


	2. El pasillo cinco

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Es mi primer U.A ténganme paciencia.

Algunas situaciones están un poquito fuertes, así que si vives en una burbuja rosa no deberías leer.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo II: El pasillo cinco.**

Se sentía sucia, estaba tirada en su cama, semidesnuda. En la otra cama estaba Matilda, dormía como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta parecía indefensa.

Pilika cerró los ojos con fuerza, esa mujer había tocado y besado cada parte de su cuerpo y ella no había hecho nada para impedírselo, trataba de consolarse pensando que lo había intentado, sin embargo eso no servía de nada. Y lo peor era que no había sido precisamente tierna, sus besos habían sido bruscos, había mordido la parte interna de sus muslos y estaba segura de que cuando amaneciera iba a ver las marcas moradas que había por todo su pecho y abdomen, sin contar que le había hecho una marca extraña con la navaja en la parte inferior de su espalda, _"Así sabrán que eres mía"_, había dicho… como si se tratara de ganado.

Sintió un espasmo como si fuera a vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estomago, quiso gritar, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, quiso llorar, pero las lagrimas no salieron…

Llena de frustración se puso una camiseta, se cubrió con la manta que le habían dado y trató de dormir. A pesar de que había logrado conciliar el sueño no estuvo tranquila, toda la noche vio imágenes de lo que le había pasado en los últimos días, especialmente de Lyserg, vio mil formas en que lo pudo haber matado, sin embargo ninguna le pareció "familiar", vio también a Matilda tocándola, besándola, maltratándola…

La despertó Matilda diciéndole que tenían que ir a las duchas, Pilika decidió que no le hablaría a la pelirroja pues si lo hacía quizás las cosas terminarían violentamente y la verdad no quería morir allí… por lo menos no hasta que supiera la verdad. Matilda la condujo hasta las duchas como si se tratara de un bebé. Eran duchas comunitarias, todas estaban allí como si nada, grandes, pequeñas, gordas, flacas, a ninguna le importaba lo tuviera o dejara de tener la otra, al menos no eran tan superficiales como las mujeres de afuera, o fingían no serlo. Pilika se quitó la ropa, la dejo en una especie de armario y se dirigió a las duchas, pero fue detenida por su compañera de celda.

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- A ducharme a donde más iría…

.- Pues ven conmigo, no te metas con la gentuza- Matilda tomo el brazo de Pilika y la llevó por una puerta que tenía otras duchas separadas por paredes y entraron en una de ellas.- Así tendremos más intimidad.- Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera por largo rato, era terriblemente fría, pero a Pilika no le importó pues Matilda había sacado una especie de esponja y la bañaba como si de una muñequita se tratase. Miró los ojos violeta de su compañera y notó que su mirada estaba pérdida, que a pesar de estar bañándola no estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, no parecía la psicópata de la noche anterior que la había obligado a tener sexo, parecía más una niña asustada tratando de tener amigas. Pilika despejó esos pensamientos, esa mujer le había hecho algo horrible y no lo iba a cambiar pareciendo una buena persona.

De repente se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, era el apartamento de Lyserg, ella estaba en la sala y todo a su alrededor desbaratado, escuchó unas voces y… nada, todo se había ido ya no veía nada, tal vez estaba empezando a recordar lo que había pasado.

.- Matilda… tu me dijiste que podrías averiguar cual era mi situación… necesito saber porqué estoy aquí, no recuerdo nada…

.- mmm… no te preocupes mi princesa- sonrió tiernamente- hoy mismo conseguiré ese expediente para ti.

El baño terminó como si nada, fueron a desayunar y Pilika llegó a la conclusión de que esa cárcel era muy parecida al orfanato donde se había criado, con la clara diferencia de que ahí no estaba su hermano para defenderla pero sí una psicópata que la llamaba princesa.

Todas las reclusas siempre hacían algo, ella aun no había escogido la actividad pues era nueva, así que decidió llamar de nuevo a su hermano por si esta vez si lo localizaba. Le había quedado fácil llamar pues Matilda tenía muchas influencias y prácticamente la estaba consintiendo.

Cuando la chica se dirigía al teléfono se encontró con una de las guardianas quien la miró extrañada y le preguntó:

.- ¿De dónde vienes niña?

.- Aaaa… de allá- Pilika señaló con el dedo el pasillo del que había salido. La mujer que la interrogaba abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

.- ¿El pasillo cinco?... y se puede saber que haces caminando por aquí como si nada, deberías venir con alguien que te vigile… vamos- la mujer tomó a Pilika del brazo y trató de hacerla volver, pero ella se resistió- qué estás esperando niña, no querrás que te lleve a la fuerza.

.- No señora, yo solo quiero llamar, aquí tengo el permiso de la encargada- la mujer tomó un papel que Pilika le ofrecía y después de leerlo la llevó rápidamente hasta el teléfono.

.- Es una llamada internacional así que no te demores niña.- diciendo esto se fue.

Pilika respiró aliviada cuando la mujer se alejó, pero se sintió muy nerviosa cuando marcó el número de su hermano¿Y si no estaba, no podía darse el lujo de abusar de los favores de Matilda, de pronto y le daba por cobrárselos…

El teléfono sonó muchas veces, Pilika había perdido la esperanza de que alguien le contestara y ya iba a colgar cuando levantaron el auricular.

.-… _Si?_- no era la voz de su hermano y se escuchaba bastante adormilada, Pilika entonces comprendió porqué se habían tardado tanto en contestarle, allá deberían ser aproximadamente las cuatro o cinco de la mañana.

.-… buenos ¿días?... disculpe ¿Horohoro está?- la otra voz no dijo nada, Pilika solo escuchó unos extraños ruidos y supuso que el joven que le había contestado estaba tratando de despertar a su hermano, una tarea bastante dura. Mientras esperaba se dio cuenta que Marion había llegado hasta ese lugar y se había sentado un poco lejos a leer una revista ¿acaso la estaba vigilando?

.- _¿Qué?..._ – esa si era la voz de su hermano.

.- Horo gracia a Dios que te encuentro, te he estado llamando ¿no te lo han dicho?

.- _Si! Me dijeron que sonabas angustiada_- Horo ya hablaba un poco más despierto- _pero traté de llamarte al celular y no contestabas, he estado llamando a Lyserg y tampoco está¿dónde se metieron ustedes dos?_- en ese momento Pilika dejó escapar un sollozo- _…oye que pasa…_

.- Lyserg está muerto Horo… y yo estoy en la cárcel porque creen que lo mate… pero tú sabes que yo no haría eso, yo nunca le haría daño a Lyserg… jamás… - Pilika comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente-… no tenía a nadie a quien llamar… lo siento Horo… te juro que de no haber sido tan grave no te estaría molestando…

.-_…Pili cálmate… sabes que no me molestas… pero ¿qué paso?_

.- No lo sé… no recuerdo nada… estoy tan confundida… esto es horrible hermano- Pilika siguió llorando, extrañaba a su hermano, recordaba cuando estaba pequeña y sus padres habían muerto, había quedado sola con su hermano y él siempre la había cuidado y protegido…

.-_…no te preocupes… allá estaré, te lo prometo… tengo un dinero ahorrado porque iba a ir a visitarlos en vacaciones, falta algo pero lo conseguiré… no sé como pero lo haré… solo necesito que seas fuerte, tardaré un poco pero te prometo que llegaré y veremos la forma de solucionar esto ¿de acuerdo?..._

.- De… de acuerdo… tengo que colgar… cuídate mucho…

.- _Cuídate tú también…_

Pilika colgó y se sintió un poco más tranquila, conocía a su hermano, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer él estaría allí. Después de tratar de relajarse miró a Marion. Está la miraba fijamente como si se tratara de un fenómeno.

.- ¿Porqué me miras así?

.- Es que no sabía que podías ser tan emotiva… ¿era tu hermano con quien hablabas?

.- si…

.- vaya… y ¿porqué no ha venido a verte?

.- Porque no esta en el país… pero ya vendrá- esto ultimo lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa- …. Oye quería preguntarte algo…

.- Claro dime…- Marion salió de ahí y Pilika la siguió.

.- Cuando me dirigía hasta acá una mujer me pregunto de dónde venía y cuando se lo indique se comporto muy extraño, dijo: "¿el pasillo cinco? Y porqué nadie te esta vigilando?"… o lago así

.- Jajaja… ¿en verdad no lo sabes?

.- Pues no…

.- Que inocente eres Heroína… lo que sucede es que el pasillo cinco, que es donde tú y yo dormimos, esta destinado a la gente más peligrosa de la cárcel, asesinas, psicópatas, secuestradoras… somos lo peor de lo peor…- Marion tenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

.- Eso es horrible, yo no soy nada de eso…

.- Pero eres una asesina de policías… y según lo que le alcancé a entender a Matilda fuiste bastante violenta con ese muchacho… ¿qué te hizo para que le hicieras algo así?

.- Nada!... él no me hizo nada malo y yo a él tampoco… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

.-… pues no mucho, solo que fue bastante violenta la cosa, diversas contusiones, un par de huesos rotos y que se utilizaron dos tipos de arma.

.- Eso es imposible…- Pilika tenía la mirada perdida- yo no haría eso, puede que sea bastante agresiva pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer todo lo que dijiste¡¡¡Ni siquiera se usar armas!... y no tengo motivos para lastimar a Lyserg…

.- Bueno… a juzgar por tu apariencia creo que tienes razón, es decir, los policías tienen un buen entrenamiento y no creo que tú hayas podido hacer algo así, así que la opción más lógica es una trampa…

.- ¿Una trampa?... que quieres decir…

.- Que te tendieron una trampa Heroína, tal vez alguien quería callar a tu novio y lo descubriste así que decidió encerrarte aquí para que no lo delates… puede ser eso o que también tú sepas algo, pero en ese caso estarías muerta también.

.- Tienes mucha imaginación…

.- Te equivocas, es muy posible que eso sea cierto, haber… ¿había algo que tu novio supiera y que fuera muy grave?

.- No lo sé – Pilika trató de recordar- él había estado algo estresado últimamente pero creo que era su trabajo… trataré de hacer memoria, todo es muy confuso.

Pilika y Marion se dirigieron al patio, allí Marion se dedicó a jugar basketball o cualquier otra cosa, en cambio Pilika se sentó es su esquina y trató de pensar. Recordaba casi todo, con lo único que tenía problemas era con el "crimen", así que decidió concentrarse en las posibles cosas que Lyserg supiera y que hubieran ocasionado esa desgracia, cerró los ojos…

_Flash back_

Pilika acababa de llegar de la universidad y se dirigió al estudio a dejar sus cosas, pero se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Lyserg, normalmente a esa hora él estaba trabajando, eso no le importó mucho, se alegraba de verlo, pero él se veía muy extraño, estaba parado frente al escritorio, tenía sus manos apoyadas en este y miraba fijamente unos papeles.

.- Lyserg! Que agradable sorpresa…- a pesar de la efusividad de Pilika, el joven no le respondió.-… que pasa…

.-… ¿sabes Pilika? Cuando escuchaba esa frase que dice que las cosas no son lo que parecen, siempre pensaba que la había dicho alguien demasiado paranoico, cuando entré a la policía me di cuenta que las cosas eran distintas… pero tenía la idea inocente de que éramos una institución limpia que se encargaba de esas hipócritas… pero definitivamente las cosas no son como parecen…

.- Lyserg… ¿qué te pasa? Me estas asustando…

.- He descubierto algo… sobre algunos de mis superiores y compañeros- Lyserg miró a Pilika y ella pudo ver la decepción reflejada en el rostro de joven, se acercó hasta él y le puso la mano en el hombro, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

.- ¿Qué paso¿Qué has descubierto?- el joven desvió la mirada.

.- Ellos… - dudó- … han hecho cosas terribles… terribles… para llegar hasta esos grandes cargos… han pasado por encima de muchas personas… han hecho mucho daño…

.- Quieres decir que son… corruptos o algo así…

.- Olvídalo!- Lyserg la tomó de lo hombros y la miró a los ojos – olvida todo esto, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera hablaremos de esto tú y yo… estos sujetos son muy peligrosos- Lyserg guardó todos los papeles en una carpeta y se apresuró a salir.

.- Espera Lyserg ¿a dónde vas, puede ser peligroso…

.- No te preocupes... no lo mencionaremos más, tengo que hablar con alguien- Lyserg volvió a parecer preocupado, luego como si nada pasara sonrió- pasaré por ti esta noche para ir a cenar…

_Fin del flash back _

Pilika se levantó completamente aterrada¿y si Marion tenía razón¿Sería posible Lyserg hubiera sido asesinado por sus compañeros de trabajo? Lo que había recordado había sucedido tres meses atrás, ellos no lo habían vuelto a hablar pero ¿sería posible que Lyserg hubiera seguido investigando sin decirle nada?... si todo lo que pensaba era cierto estaba perdida, se estaba enfrentado a la policía, a una entidad del estado, no tenía forma de probar lo que estaba pasando y si la tuviera ellos se asegurarían de matarla… como habían hecho con Lyserg.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** este capitulo quedó un poco aburrido, pero tenía que describir un par de cosas, tal vez en el próximo las cosas avancen más.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, pensé que a nadie le gustaría pero veo que me equivoqué, espero que no olviden dejarlos:

**Afrodinique**: Hola! Wow lindas palabras, muchas gracias, tal vez te sientas un poco decepcionada porque no fui muy especifica en la escena de Pilika y Matilda, pero no te preocupes habrá algo más, solo trato de prepararme ya que soy una humilde principiante. En cuanto al libro, no recuerdo el autor pero si el titulo, se llama "Soy alcohólica" y lo puedes conseguir con alguien de A.A. no pienses que yo lo soy pero es que el libro es genial. Espero que sigas por aquí.

**Ghotic-Punki**: gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Cheza A-Sakura**: muchas gracias, me alegro que me consideres buena, aquí esta el capitulo ojalá te guste.

**Lady Girl**: escogí a Pilika como protagonista precisamente porque no se le ve mucho en los fics, igual que a las otras. Sigue por pasándote por aquí.

**Sabaku no Hinata**: gracias! Que bueno que te guste, la faceta asesina de Pilika no se nota pero créeme vas a ver mucha más de ella.


	3. Tell me about you

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Es mi primer U.A ténganme paciencia.

Algunas situaciones están un poquito fuertes, así que si vives en una burbuja rosa no deberías leer.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo III: Tell me about you.**

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, en verdad estaba asustada, se sentía débil y sobretodo muy tonta, pues de repente había extrañado a su hermano y había querido ser una niña otra vez, sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho pues perdió fuerzas y se desplomó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un gran salón con muchas camas, al parecer era la enfermería, Pilika se sentó en la cama, ya se sentía mejor y quería hacer algo.

- Que bueno que despiertas- en frente de ella había una chica de apariencia amable, tenía el cabello y los ojos rosados y aunque tenía el enterizo naranja de las prisioneras no parecía peligrosa.

- ¿Quien eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura y soy ayudante aquí en la enfermería.

- ah…

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Pues si… pero no se puede estar bien en este lugar…

- Tienes razón¿eres nueva verdad?

- Si, entré ayer… no te había visto.

- Es que no estamos en el mismo pasillo.

- Lo supuse, no te ves como las demás.

- Pues tu tampoco- la chica de cabellos rosados era en verdad amable y no parecía importarle que Pilika viniera del pasillo cinco.

- Oye ¿me puedo ir ya?

- Si quieres…- Pilika puso una muy mala cara, en realidad no quería volver a ese lugar, pero no tenía otra opción- … aunque puedo arreglar las cosas para que pases la noche aquí, suelo hacer eso, después de todo este es el lugar más agradable de la cárcel.

- Muchísimas gracias… nunca pensé encontrar alguien como tú aquí adentro.- Tamao sonrió y se fue a preparar los papeles. Pilika se recostó y trató de relajarse, tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí, sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero Lyserg le había enseñado a creer en la justicia, debía haber alguien que la ayudara… si lograba salir de ahí se encargaría de hacer pagar a los malditos que les habían hecho eso… pero tenía que esperar a que llegara su hermano pues él era su único contacto con el mundo exterior.

* * *

HoroHoro odiaba esperar, pero no podía hacer nada mas, el avión llegaría en una hora y media y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, su hermana lo necesitaba, estaba más que preocupado, las cosas que ella había dicho no eran buenas bajo ningún punto de vista.

- Al menos deberías tratar de poner una mejor cara, sino quieres hacer sentir más mal a tu hermana.

- Tienes razón…- quien le hablaba era su compañero de cuarto, Len Tao, un joven bastante peculiar, era muy rico y había tenido la amabilidad de prestarle el dinero del viaje y además acompañarlo.

- Sé que no tiene lógica, pero tal vez todo salga bien… mi padre conoce unos buenos abogados que podrían ayudar a tu hermana…

- Len no deberías molestarte…

- No es ninguna molestia, para eso estamos los amigos.- ellos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en la universidad y él apreciaba muchísimo a Len.

Horo se recostó en la silla y suspiró, tenía que relajarse y ser fuerte para su hermana.

* * *

Pilika, al igual que su hermano, odiaba esperar, pero prefería quedarse en esa enfermería haciendo nada a volver a su celda. Estaba acostada mirando el techo cuando Tamao llegó, traía consigo una caja mediana.

- Hola otra vez, supuse que estabas aburrida y busque algo para distraernos, pero solo encontré esto, espero que sirva- la chica le mostró la cajita y Pilika vio que era un ajedrez, ella sonrió, le gustaba ese juego… a Lyserg también…

- ¡Claro que sirve!- trató de animarse- me gusta jugar esto.

- ¡Perfecto!

Las dos chicas empezaron a jugar animadamente. Fue una gran distracción para Pilika quien por un momento se olvido de todo.

Había pasado un rato, cuando Tamao decidió hablar seriamente.

- Oye… y… ¿podrías contarme porqué estas aquí?- Pilika primero se paralizó, no le agradaba hablar de eso, pero después aceptó su realidad y decidió que Tamao era alguien de confianza.

- … ni yo misma lo sé- Tamao se sorprendió, pero Pilika no la dejó hablar y le contó todo lo que sabía y que supuestamente había hecho, recalcándole, por supuesto, que ella era inocente.

- Vaya… eso es más grave de lo que me imagine…

- Si… y no sé que hacer… oye y tú que hiciste, es decir, pareces buena persona…

- Pues… creo que soy buena persona, pero por meterme con personas no tan buenas termine aquí- Pilika la miró extrañada- mi padre era dueño de una pequeña fabrica y me enseñó a manejarla, para que cuando él ya no estuviera yo me hiciera cargo, todo iba bien hasta que me conseguí un novio estúpido… que jugó conmigo y nos engañó… pensé que era perfecto, le enseñé todo lo que mi padre me había enseñado y él empezó a manejar las finanzas… un día la policía llegó y arrestó a mi padre, yo llame a mi novio, pero él se había ido… revisé las finanzas y descubrí que él nos había robado y que además había hecho un fraude y por eso se habían llevado a mi padre… me sentí muy mal y le dije a la policía que yo era la culpable… y aquí estoy.

- Tu padre debió sufrir mucho… pero y ese hombre ¿Dónde esta?

- No lo sé y no me importa… me rebajaron la condena por buen comportamiento y saldré pronto de aquí.

- Eso es algo bueno y me alegra mucho… me pregunto que habrán hecho las demás…

- Oh, eso esta entre un simple robo hasta los más sucios asesinatos… escuché que tu compañera de celda asesinó a su familia con un hacha y los escondió por mucho tiempo hasta que la descubrieron…

- No me sorprende…

- Pero yo creo que muchas aquí habrían hecho lo mismo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque su padrastro abusaba de ella y su madre lo permitía solo para divertirse…- Pilika abrió los ojos de par en par, Matilda tenía sus razones para ser así, pobre chica… pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse tan cruelmente- … poco después llego Marion por los mismos cargos, ella fue cómplice de Matilda y también la descubrieron.

- Vaya! Eso es muy triste…

- En la corte, ambas dijeron que no estaban arrepentidas de nada y que todos los niños que eran victimas debían hacer lo mismo.

- Tal vez no lo mismo… pero los padres así deberían ser castigados…

- Pero eso no es todo, la madre de Matilda, que era la tía de Marion, era norteamericana y una familiar de ella pidió la extradición para que puedan ser condenadas a muerte…

- ¿Qué!... pero…- Pilika estaba aterrada eso era más terrible de lo que parecía… la noche anterior ella había deseado que Matilda se muriera, pero ahora que era una realidad ya no estaba tan segura. Sintió lástima, Matilda solo había sido victima de unos desquiciados y había tratado de defenderse… no era justo que las victimas fueran condenadas… debería estar encerrada, eso no lo dudaba, pero tal vez en un sanatorio, no ahí.

- Escuchar las historias de aquí es más difícil de lo que uno se imagina… pero también hay gente que se lo merece.

- Tienes razón, es solo que no puedo creer que este tan cerca de personas que han pasado por cosas tan difíciles… aun así debo concentrarme e mi misma, ser fuerte y tratar de arreglar las cosas… aunque no sé como.

- Oye… y aparte de ti, no había nadie más que supiera lo que tu novio sabía, es decir, un amigo, otro policía…- Pilika pensó, Tamao tenía razón, Lyserg tuvo que haberle dicho a alguien más eso, no habría podido arreglarlo solo… su mente se iluminó, había alguien que estaba segura no era corrupto y sabía lo mismo que Lyserg, debía localizarlo… a menos que también estuviera muerto.

- Creo saber quien puede ayudarme… acompáñame al teléfono- las dos chicas salieron y Pilika pidió el teléfono una vez más, la guardiana casi no la deja pero recordó que era la preferida de "la loca Matilda", como le decían, y la dejó llamar- Tamao hay un problema…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No recuerdo el número de la persona con la que deseo hablar… y la única forma de localizar a esa persona es llamando a la policía y eso no es conveniente… que debo hacer.

- ¿tiene pareja?

- Si, tiene novia…

- Perfecto… llamaremos y yo me haré pasar por su novia, así él pensara que es algo personal y podrás hablar tranquilamente… bueno eso creo.

- Tienes muchas ideas buenas… me alegra haberte conocido.

- Bien… a quien debo llamar…

- Al detective Yoh Asakura, de parte de Anna.

- Bien, espero que se la crean…

Pero Tamao no alcanzó a marcar pues la guardiana del teléfono la llamo y tuvo que salir. Pilika se quedó en el cuarto esperando un momento, pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos y se aburrió así que decidió salir a ver que pasaba, pero afuera no había nadie, ni siquiera una guardiana, y había mucho silencio tal vez estaban en la hora de la comida, Pilika decidió volver al teléfono pero fue detenida por algo que la haló fuertemente del cabello, ella cayó potentemente al piso y allí recibió una patada en el estomago y un golpe en el brazo con un bolillo.

Ella gritó de dolor, no distinguió quien la golpeaba, pero se dio cuenta que eran guardianas, aunque no vio sus rostros pues todo era muy confuso, eran cuatro personas que la estaban atacando con patadas, puños y todo lo que encontraban, una de ellas la tomo de nuevo del cabello y la estampilló contra la pared dejándola semiinconsciente. Alguien la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró por varios pasillos sin importarle que se golpeara con la pared y con las escaleras, llegaron a un cuarto pequeño, frío y muy oscuro y allí la golpearon mucho más con sus bolillos, la pisaron, la patearon y la escupieron… cuando terminaron una de las mujeres habló:

- Esto es para que evites meterte en problemas niña…

Y se fueron, dejándola sola en ese cuarto absurdamente pequeño, oscuro y frío. Ella no se podía mover, le dolía todo y casi no podía respirar por las lagrimas y la sangre… ¿porqué le habían hecho eso¿Quién lo había ordenado?... había tantas cosas que quería saber, y esa paliza, antes que desanimarla la llenaba de fuerza para luchar por salir de ahí, aunque por el momento no se encontrara bien.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** Por fin estoy de vuelta, sé que me tardé mucho y pido disculpas, mi musa estaba de vacaciones, pero al parecer volvió, no sé como me quedó este capitulo pero espero que les haya gustado, porfa no olviden los reviews y me dicen lo que quieran:

_KagomeBella:_ bienvenida, que bueno que te guste el fic.

_Lady girl:_ hola! Bueno, ya sabes porque Matti es así, pero falta ver que pasa, y Horo ya va a entrar a escena.

_Afrodinique:_ Hola! No sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte por aquí, ya sé que todas somos novatas pero hay unas mejores que otras… me alegro que te guste que use a Pilika y a Matti, como ves estoy tratando de involucrar a la mayoría de las chicas pues en la serie no les dan mucha importancia. A.A es alcohólicos anónimos.

_Cheza A-Sakura_: a nadie le gustaría estar en el lugar de Pilika, pero adelantándome a los hechos las cosas van a terminar bien, porque así me gusta que sean las historias.


	4. Atando cabos

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Es mi primer U.A ténganme paciencia.

Algunas situaciones están un poquito fuertes, así que si vives en una burbuja rosa no deberías leer.

Enjoy it!!!

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Atando cabos.**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que HoroHoro había llegado a Japón a ver a su hermana. Una semana en la cual se había sentido morir al no poder encontrarla, sabía que estaba en la cárcel pero siempre sucedía algo que le impedía verla… _"Los siento, hoy no es día de visitas"_… _"Tenemos una visita muy importante y no podemos recibir a nadie"_… _"Las reclusas están en una actividad y no pueden ser interrumpidas"_… las excusas eran cada vez más ridículas, lo que hacía sospechar al joven de que su hermana no estaba bien, y la que le confirmó que algo andaba mal fue _"Lo siento joven, pero ella no desea verlo"_… eso si era imposible, su hermana lo había llamado a las cuatro de la mañana llorando desconsoladamente por su situación y ¿ahora simplemente le decían que no quería verlo?, no podían creerlo tan estúpido.

Así que ahí estaba, una vez más, después de una semana de partirse la cabeza, y esta vez estaba decidido a ver a su hermana así tuviera que matar a alguien. Una vez más apareció la mujer que le había dicho todas esas sandeces, no le sorprendía pues en verdad se veía estúpida, era el tipo de persona fácil de manipular y eso podía ser algo a su favor, así que poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro esperó a que la mujer se acercara lo suficiente y antes de que pudiera empezar a mentirle la tomó de los hombros y se acercó lo suficiente como para intimidarla… se sabía atractivo, y lo iba a aprovechar.

- Por favor señorita, ya no puedo más.- su voz parecía la de un moribundo, tenía la cara más suplicante que conocía, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de darle a todo un toque seductor- tengo que ver a mi hermanita… necesito verla, ustedes no me pueden torturar más, ella es lo único que tengo- se acercó un poco más y acarició la mejilla de la joven- se lo suplico…

La joven empleada, de unos veinte años era bajita, de cabello corto y negro, y estaba muy asustada por la extraña reacción de HoroHoro pues en las anteriores visitas había actuado muy agresivo, sin embargo no podía resistirse a las suplicas del joven, la verdad quería ayudarlo.

- Es…est…esta bien joven, le ayudaré a ver a su hermana, pero por favor si alguien pregunta no le diga que fui yo, podrían despedirme…

- ¡¡¡Claro!!! No se preocupe- lo había logrado… había sido más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado.

- Pero comprenderá que ella lo atenderá poco tiempo y en condiciones especiales…

- ¿qué quiere decir con condiciones especiales?

- … ya lo verá…

La joven salió rápidamente de ahí y lo dejó esperando… y esperando, y esperando. Horo no era el hombre más paciente del universo y la situación no le ayudaba así que estuvo caminando como un león enjaulado por una media hora hasta que la joven lo hizo pasar a una sala especial, era pequeña y fría y estaba dividida en dos por un muro y encima del muro un vidrio que llegaba hasta el techo, había varios asientos de su lado en lo que parecían cabinas telefónicas, era la sala de visitas, justo como lo había visto en las películas, solo que nunca se imaginó que fuera a estar en una de ellas. Una mujer mayor de mala cara le indicó donde sentarse cuando lo hizo vio como se abría una puerta al otro lado de la sala, por ahí entró un guardia y con él Pilika.

Lo que HoroHoro vio lo dejó pasmado, cuando se había ido a estudiar a Norteamérica había dejado a su adorada hermanita menor linda y llena de energía viviendo con uno de sus más grandes y mejores amigos y así la había visto en las dos ultimas visitas que había hecho, pero ahora llegaba y encontraba todo hecho un caos, su amigo estaba muerto y su hermana estaba ahí, frente a él y la traían como si se tratara de la persona más peligrosa del universo. Pilika tenía puesto es horroroso overol naranja y venía esposada no solo en las manos sino también en los pies, lo que le impedía caminar bien, tenía casi todo el pelo en la cara, pero Horo alcanzó a notar que estaba llena de morados y algunas cicatrices. El guardia la sentó en frente de él, pero ella no lo miraba a los ojos, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Tienen media hora, si hacen mucho escándalo serán quince minutos.- diciendo eso el guardia se fue e inmediatamente salió otro un poco más joven a vigilar la puerta.

- Santo Cielo… Pilika que te pasó, que te han hecho- Horo estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer y su hermana no respondía- Pili por favor háblame… necesito que me digas que ha pasado. La chica levantó su rostro y dejó ver sus heridas, apenas vio los negros ojos de su hermano empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… entre sollozos alcanzó a contarle lo que le había pasado a ella y a Lyserg, Horo no lo podía creer.

- Esto es horrible Horo... es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien y no me importa lo que digan yo no hice nada… soy inocente…

- Lo sé Pili, no tienes porque decirlo… pero ¿no tienes un abogado, alguien con quien pueda hablar?

- No… no tengo nada, tú eres le único con el que hablado…

- Tranquila, ya veras que haré algo, lo que sea te sacaré de aquí.

- No es tan sencillo hermano…- Pilika bajó la voz casi en un susurro y se acercó al vidrio- tienes que tener mucho cuidado, hay personas muy peligrosas involucradas en esto… podrían matarte también, no puedes confiar en nadie. Todos son enemigos, especialmente los que dicen trabajar para la justicia, ellos están involucrados en esto…-al decir esto miró al guardia que estaba en la puerta, él los miraba con mucha atención, no podía hablar mucho o metería en problemas a su hermano, y pues ella no podía estar peor.

- Pero…- Horo también bajó la voz- que hago entonces, cómo voy a ayudarte si no puedo confiar en nadie…

- Escribe, rápido…- le dijo en susurros para que el guardia no entendiera.

- Pero qué…

- Haz lo que te digo- Horo sacó una libretita que tenía en el bolsillo y un lapicero y se preparó para lo que su hermana le iba a decir, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando empezó a hablar.- "_yah neiugla euq et edeup raduya, us erbmon se hoY arukasA, lé ajabart ne al aícilop y oerc euq néibmat átse ne orgilep, orep seneit euq renet odadiuc, lé aírdop res nu ogimene" _– Horo no lo podía creer, Pilika le estaba habando en su código especial, bueno, no tan especial, era simplemente decir la palabras al revés acompañadas de gestos para diferenciar mayúsculas de minúsculas y sonidos específicos para la h o signos de admiración y cosas así. Ellos lo había creado en el orfanato cuando eran pequeños y aparte de ellos solo lo entendía Lyserg… no era algo muy difícil pero los que no sabía de ello quedaban muy confundidos, como ahora por ejemplo. El guardia que los vigilaba tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, era evidente que se había desconcertado mucho y eso era muy bueno.

- Bueno, se acabó la visita- dijo el guardia mayor entrando a las salita.

- Ven a visitarme más de seguido y ten mucho cuidado.

- Descuida hermana, haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte.

El guardia se llevó a Pilika y Horo se quedó observando el papel, su hermana era muy inteligente y sabía lo que hacía, él esperaba que ese joven del que hablaba pudiera ayudarlo, después de todo era su única esperanza.

* * *

Caminó rápidamente al salir de la cárcel donde se encontraba su hermana, había pensado un poco en cómo localizar al policía del que le había hablado Pilika, no podía ir directamente a hablar con él, sería muy peligroso, debía pedirle ese favor a alguien y sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar, así que pensando en eso se dirigió al hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

El hotel era muy lujoso, y ahí se estaba quedando con su amigo Len en una suite que no pensó tocar en su vida, pero claro todo corría por cuenta de su amigo, eso lo hacía sentir algo incomodo pero tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, después arreglaría las cosas con Len. Al entrar encontró al joven hablando por teléfono, así que decidió recostarse un momento a pensar en cómo solucionar algo así, cuando Len colgó Horo decidió hablar rápido.

- Len, necesito que me hagas un favor más, sé que he sido muy abusivo de tu generosidad pero esto, como todo, es urgente.

- Tú sabes que no hay ningún problema- Len Tao era un joven de muy pocas palabras.

- Hay un policía, un detective llamado Yoh Asakura, al parecer era muy amigo de Lyserg, el joven por cuyo asesinato han acusado a mi hermana, y él estaba metido en ciertos líos junto con mi amigo, tal vez él sepa algo, pero no sabemos si él está de parte de los que hicieron esto, tengo que hablar con él y sacarle toda la información posible pero si voy pueden darse cuenta de que sabemos algo y mi hermana se metería en problemas, así que o más conveniente es que vayas tú, después de todo nada tienes que ver con nuestra familia y nadie sabe que somos amigos.- Len tenía la mirada clavado en Horo y pensó unos minutos lo que éste había dicho.

- Claro sólo dime cómo localizarlo y veré cómo le saco la información sin que sospeche mucho... pero y si es de los buenos.

- Entonces dile que necesitamos mucha ayuda para sacar a mi hermana de la cárcel y descubrir quien asesinó a Lyserg.

- De acuerdo, otra cosa, hable con mi padre y él te consiguió una excelente abogada, su nombre es Anna Kyoyama, me dijo que es muy buena en su trabajo y odia este tipo de injusticias, ya te separé una cita con ella, esta tarde en su oficina, aquí tienes la dirección- Len le pasó un papelito a un estupefacto Horo, pero se recuperó de su leve sorpresa y le sonrió, al menos tenía un buen amigo en medio de ese caos.

- Gracias

- Aprovecharé también para ir esta tarde donde Yoh Asakura, tal vez sea más conveniente visitarlo en su casa.

Horo no dijo nada más, tenía que empezar a actuar rápido, lo bueno era que ya iba a ser medio día, así que fueron a almorzar y después cada uno se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

A primera vista Horo pudo ver que la firma de abogados a la que acababa de entrar era muy importante, el edificio era enorme y todos vestían con una gran elegancia. Debía ir al quinto piso y ahí preguntar por la abogada. Al llegar todo estaba muy tranquilo y se acercó a la secretaria quien al verlo lo sorprendió con sus palabras.

- Usted debe ser el señor Usui, siga la señora Anna lo esta esperando.- el joven obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. La oficina era grande y muy armoniosa, en el centro había un amplio escritorio y detrás de éste una mujer rubia vestida con un elegante traje sastre negro, hablaba por teléfono y apenas lo vio entrar le hizo señales para que se sentara y cortó la conversación. Sus ojos negros eran muy fríos, pero eso no le quitaba nada de atractivo.

- Señor Usui, gusto en conocerlo, el Señor Tao me explicó un poco su situación pero me gustaría saberlo todo de su boca, y espero que sea lo más sincero que pueda, a partir de este momento usted y su hermana son mis clientes y no acepto mentiras de ningún tipo, harán lo que yo les diga y de paso le digo que puede confiar en mi, mis nexos con la policía son muy pocos y no es que me agraden de a mucho, especialmente cuando son unos corruptos.-Tajante, pensó HoroHoro, pero era mejor así, pues no perderían tiempo.

- Empezaré por decir que mi hermana es inocente. Fue acusada del homicidio de su novio, un muy amigo mió, un policía, y al acusarla los jueces o lo que sea se saltaron todo el conducto regular, no tuvo defensa ni juicio. Ciertas cosas que mi hermana me contó nos hacen pensar que esto fue planeado por la policía y mi hermana es el chivo expiatorio.

- Cual es el nombre de su amigo y que cosas le hacen pensar eso.- Anna lo anotaba todo.

- Lyserg Diethel y pues...- Horo fue interrumpido bruscamente por la mujer.

- ¿Usted es el hermano de Pilika?- el joven se sorprendió mucho, esa mujer conocía a su hermana o a Lyserg, eso era extraño, tal vez no era bueno. Se paró inmediatamente, tenía que salir de ese lugar, tal vez ya había metido en más problemas a su hermana...

* * *

El detective Yoh Asakura salía tranquilamente del modesto edificio de apartamentos donde vivía cuando al lado de él paró una lujosa limosina, la ventana trasera se bajo y él solo pudo distinguir unos interesantes ojos dorados.

- Yoh Asakura supongo- Len no dejó de notar cómo la cara de su receptor cambiaba y mostraba unos extraños nervios, tal vez él también estaba en peligro.

- ¿Quién pregunta?- la agresividad de su voz no concordaba con el temor de sus ojos.

- Len Tao, y no tiene porque asustarse, sólo quiero hablar con usted, súbase.

- No sé quien es usted, pero no creo que sea conveniente subirme a ese auto, no puedo confiar en nadie.- Len suspiro con algo de enojo.

- Esta bien entonces yo me bajaré.- el auto se detuvo y Len se bajo con dos hombres vestidos de negro, sus guardaespaldas, él tampoco conocía a Yoh Asakura y era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se sentó en una banquita que miraba hacia la calle y le indicó al detective que hiciera lo mismo, ésta vez si obedeció.- Porque no empieza por contarme porque ésta tan nervioso por mi presencia detective, yo solo quiero hablar.- Yoh lo pensó un poco.

- No lo conozco señor y puede sonar muy infantil pero no es bueno hablar con desconocidos.- Len suspiró de nuevo, su paciencia se agotaba.

- ... mi nombre es Len Tao, tengo veintiún años, estudio en Norteamérica, soy el menor de dos hijos, y heredero de la mitad de las empresas Tao, las cuales se encargan de muchas cosas, tengo un amigo cuya hermana esta en problemas y al parecer usted nos puede ayudar. Sé que su nombre es Yoh Asakura, tiene veintidós años, es policía y fue ascendido recientemente a detective junto con uno de sus amigos de su misma edad, convirtiéndose en dos de los detectives más jóvenes que hay, también sé que su amigo fue asesinado hace poco y sospecho que usted sabe quien fue y tal vez sea el próximo.- Yoh estaba aterrado, la persona con la que estaba hablando sabía demasiado, pero no parecía querer matarlo, de ser así ya lo había hecho y no hubiera hablado nada con él, además le dio mucha información personal.- Ya me conoce detective y es evidente que yo lo conozco a usted, presiento que es una buena persona y que lo quieren muerto al igual que su amigo, de no ser así le recomiendo que no se meta conmigo pues le saldrá muy caro.- Yoh se alteró un poco pero pensó en que podía confiar en Len.

- Bien, supongo que sabe la hermana de su amigo es la novia de mi amigo y esta en la cárcel acusada de su asesinato...

- Si, lo que quiero saber es por qué mataron a su amigo, por qué lo quieren matar a usted y porqué se atrevieron a acusar a una joven inocente de todo.

- Se lo diré, pero hablar aquí ya no es seguro- Yoh miró de reojo hacía atrás y Len hizo lo mismo, a lo lejos había un hombre que los miraba fijamente.- vamos a un lugar más seguro.

- Y ese es...

- La oficina de mi prometida.

Yoh y Len se dirigieron a la limosina, el ultimo le dio ordenes a uno de los guardaespaldas quien se quedó vigilando al hombre extraño. Len sonrió, las cosas se estaban aclarando un poco, iban a poder ayudar a Pilika.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota**: no tengo perdón lo sé no puedo crrer que me haya tardado tantísimo... he estado ocupadísima con la universidad, pido disculpas de todo corazón sé que esperar una actualización es lo peor, pero voy a aprovechar las vacaciones. Este capitulo esta algo aburrido pero ya ven que las cosas se van a arreglar y necesito hacer algunas aclaraciones. Lo que Pilika le dice a horo más o menos es que busque a Yoh Asakura, que es in detective y que tenga cuidado, se puede leer al revés en serio. Agradezco todos los reviews, no pensé que fueran a dejar algo:

**Cheza A-Sakura**: gracias, que palabras tan bonitas, en verdad lamento la tardanza.

**Coppelia in Black**: espero devolverte un poco de esperanzas con esta actualización, yo también amo a Lyserg, es lo mejor. Y no te preocupes, no importa cuanto me tarde yo nunca abandonaré mis fics.

**Loconexión:** ojalá este cap. te intrigue más, lamento la tardanza.

**mayickstter:** me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto este fic, pero no quiero decepcionarte, no quiero emparejar a nadie y aquí el verdadero amor de Pilika es Lyserg y créeme, ella no es tan "inocente". Espero no decepcionarte, solo trata de disfrutar el fic.

**Tamao-onichan**: jeje, espero que aun conserves tus uñas. No hago a Lyserg gay porque no me gusta en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, él es un personaje muy especial y se le puede explotar de muchas formas, además ese en un tema muy traqueado. Gracias!!!

**Ukio-onii-chan**: nunca vas a ver uno de mis fics con Lyserg gay eso tenlo por seguro, me alegra ver que ya somo varias personas que pensamos que él no debreía ser la loca de los fics. Gracias.

**Marina:** gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste y tranquila, que la voy a terminar.

**Mel!:** me alegra que este fic sea diferente y te guste, bienvenida.


End file.
